


Safe and Sound Chapter 7.5

by Musicalgirl2010



Series: Phoenix [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bonus Chapter, F/M, One Shot, Safe and Sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalgirl2010/pseuds/Musicalgirl2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Chapter of what happened when Rye left the house after the training scores were announced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound Chapter 7.5

He was breathing heavily by the time he reached her door. He only had to knock once. ‘Rye?” the girl on the other side of the door said “get in here” she said as she pulled him inside. “What happened?” Rye backs away from her. She knows. She had to watch the training score broadcast too why she asking what happened. “Rye Mellark. Where did she hit you?”

  
“She just slapped me, that’s all” Rye finally quietly replies.

  
“I don’t get it… what about the training scores set her off” Marissa asked. Rye hated the way Marissa could pin-point the things that were likely to set his mother off. As much as he loved her, he hated that he had brought her into a life where his mother had to be a part of it. “You’ll be out of there soon” Marissa whispered pulling him to her.  
“I’m sorry about all this” Rye whispered back.

  
“Don’t go blaming yourself you and Graham have been taking tesserae for years to keep Peeta and Challah safe. There wasn’t anything more you could have done for them.”  
“I could have volunteered for him” Rye said

  
“You and Peeta had a plan. You stuck to the plan Rye, you didn’t do anything wrong, You can’t keep blaming yourself.”

  
“I only agreed to it because it was never supposed to happen”

  
“The Games will end, we’ll get married, Peeta will be your best man, Challah will be away from your mother one way or another. You will all be back home safe and in 12” Rye wanted to argue but he knew it would get him nowhere. Challah wouldn’t be safe until she was 18 and past reaping age. “Stay here tonight?” Marissa whispered. Rye nodded and Marissa led him up to her room.


End file.
